


Fledglinger's Femslash February

by Fledglinger



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Art, F/F, Femslash February, Illustrations, Ineffable Wives | Female Aziraphale/Female Crowley (Good Omens)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-12 21:54:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 28
Words: 21
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29142579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fledglinger/pseuds/Fledglinger
Summary: Following Ineffable-Wives-Central's Femslash February prompts!
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 19
Kudos: 103
Collections: Ineffable Wives Femslash February 2021, Our Own Side





	1. First (rain/meeting)




	2. Eyes

_What if we shared eye contact for the recommended_ _four_ _minutes it takes to fall in love?_


	3. "Book"




	4. "Cold"




	5. "Wish"




	6. "Stars"




	7. "Grow"




	8. "Blush"




	9. "Nap"




	10. "Fast"




	11. "Flame"




	12. "Embrace"




	13. Chapter 13




	14. "Roses"




	15. "Delicious"




	16. "Arrangement"




	17. "Secret"




	18. "Forget (Me Not)"




	19. "Note"




	20. "History"

_"Play That One Again?"_


	21. "Cuddle"




	22. "Body Positivity"




	23. "Tease"




	24. "Confusion"




	25. "Scars"




	26. "Massage"




	27. "Home"




	28. "Promise"

**Author's Note:**

> Come say Hi!
> 
> [Tumblr](https://fledglingdoodles.tumblr.com/) |[ Instagram](https://www.instagram.com/alegra_figeroid/?hl=en) | [Twitter](https://twitter.com/Al_Figgy) | [Patreon](https://www.patreon.com/alegrafigeroid)


End file.
